Packaging and processing a load for shipment or delivery typically involves a number of steps. In one example, a load is placed in a bag and/or wrapped by packaging material at a first station. The load may then be labeled with identifying and tracking information at the first station or conveyed for labeling at a different labeling station. Once labeled, the load may then be conveyed to a delivery area for shipment.
Some or all of these steps may be performed manually. However, even with the assistance of lifting and transporting equipment and machinery, such as forklift trucks, cranes, and the like, the packaging and processing of a large and/or heavy load, such as a cotton bale, can be a labor intensive procedure. In addition, errors may occur during one or more of the steps. As such, it would be useful to be able to identify and correct for such errors before proceeding with a subsequent step.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method which automates such a packaging and processing procedure for loads of any size, which reduces any necessary manual labor, and is efficient and reliable. Further, it would be desirable for such a system and method to be fairly integrated to minimize the amount of space occupied on a packaging and processing facility floor.